Outlast
"You want to know the mistake you're making here, buddy? You think you're going to find the truth. You think you'll uncover something and everything will just fall into place. Some grand revelation that will make sense of all these unspeakable horrors. That will explain what could drive men to such creative extremes of inhumanity. I hate to be the one to break the bad news, but even when you think you understand what's happening here, we're only going to be halfway down the rabbit hole." — Richard Trager sums up the nature of the Outlast Universe. Outlast is a psychological horror video game developed and published by Red Barrels for Playstation 4 and PC. In the remote mountains of Colorado, horrors wait inside Mount Massive Asylum. A long-abandoned home for the mentally ill, recently re-opened by the "research and charity" branch of the transnational Murkoff Corporation, has been operating in strict secrecy... until now. Acting on a tip from an inside source, independent journalist Miles Upshur breaks into the facility, and what he discovers walks a terrifying line between science and religion, nature and something else entirely. Once inside, his only hope of escape lies with the terrible truth at the heart of Mount Massive. Outlast: Whistleblower (also known as Outlast: Story DLC) is a psychological horror video game DLC (Downloadable content) for Outlast developed and published by Red Barrels Games. It is the prequel to Outlast, revealing the reasons of the Mount Massive Asylum outbreak. It also shows the true ending to the asylum after Miles' (implied) death. It was released for Playstation 4 and PC. Whistleblower will let you play as Waylon Park, a software engineer under contract with Murkoff and the man who emailed journalists around the world - including Miles - at the beginning of Outlast. Spending a couple of weeks at Mount Massive, during which he was unable to even talk to his wife and children in Boulder thanks to strict security protocols, Waylon developed a deep-seated distrust of the profit-motivated scientists and doctors leading dangerous and irresponsible experiments on their patients. Identifying with those poor souls fueled Waylon's anger, and set the stage for his unmasking of Mount Massive's rotten core. Although Whistleblower tells the story that led to Outlast, it actually stretches past the events of the first game to show the final chapter in Mount Massive Asylum's story. Outlast 2 (Outlast II) is an upcoming first-person survival horror video game that's currently in development by Red Barrels Games. It serves as an indirect sequel to Outlast and is set to be released in Fall of 2016 for PC, PlayStation 4, and Xbox One. The game will take place in the same universe as Outlast, but it will feature different characters and a different setting. You are Blake Langermann, a cameraman working with your wife, Lynn. The two of you are investigative journalists willing to take risks and dig deep to uncover the stories no one else will dare touch. You're following the trail of clues that started with the seemingly impossible murder of the pregnant woman known only as Jane Doe. The investigation has lead you miles into the Arizona desert, to a darkness so deep that no one could shed light upon it, and a corruption so profound that going mad may be the only sane thing to do. Pre-Outlast * Alan Turing - Committed suicide via Cyanide poisoning. Outlast * Stephenson - Impaled on an iron pole by Chris Walker. * Richard Trager - Crushed by an elevator whilst chasing Miles Upshur. * Martin Archimbaud - Crucified, then immolated by Variants on his command. * Chris Walker - Dismembered by William Hope's Walrider. * William Hope - Caught in an explosion (Presumed). Outlast: Whistleblower * Eddie Gluskin - Unintentionally impaled through the chest on a hanging metal bar by Waylon Park. * Jeremy Blaire - Dismembered by Miles Upshur's Walrider. Post-Outlast Outlast: The Murkoff Account * Tiffany Hope - Dismembered by the Walrider. Outlast 2 ''Note: In addition to the above list, numerous members of Murkoff's Tactical Division, Security Forces, Security Guards, and the Variants were killed both on-and-off screen throughout the games.'' Category:Video games